His Misundestanding
by DesCresLi021-AnimeLover-chan
Summary: A day before their awaited Valentines Day, Sasuke is busy buying his chocolate when Naruto suddenly gives him a shocking revelation thus making Sasuke's heart to ache. Sakura, on the other hand is busy to confess to Sasuke but Naruto requests her to give her an advice. Will their Valentines Day continue to be happy? Read His Misunderstanding to know more!


**His Misunderstanding**

_(C) Masashi Kishimoto_

_* I do not own Naruto. I just used its characters to build this story._

_*This is YAOI. If you hate yaoi, then please, don't force yourself to read this. You might get mad. _

_*NarutoXSasuke_

**CHAPTER ONE: ON VALENTINE'S DAY**

It's a day before their awaited Valentines Day. Right after their class ended, Sasuke Uchiha quickly ran towards the Crimson Sweets Store to buy its special chocolate, the 'blizzard chocolate'. It's a mix of white chocolate and cookies. (It's a merely cookies and cream chocolate.)

I should get the special chocolate! It's for Naruto after all! He smiled at the thought and quickly took the said chocolate and bought it happily. I'm sure Naruto will love this! From what I know, they only sell one per day. The blue haired thought so happily.

"Sasuke!"

After hearing that certain voice, he immediately put the newly-bought chocolate on his bag. "W-What do you want, Naruto?"

"Did you already bought a chocolate?"

He looked away and secretely looked at his bag. "N-Not yet. Why are you asking anyway?"

The golden-haired put his arms on his pocket. "I didn't bought one yet. Since I saw you here, can you buy one with me?"

_With me? Did he just said ME?!_ "S-Sure! Where do you want to buy it anyway?"

"To the 'Crimson Sweets Shop'. They say the chocolate there is so tasty!"

_Crimson!? That's the store I bought my chocolate from!_ "O-Okay."

Then, they reached the said shop.

"WHAAAAAAT?! THEIR BLIZZARD CHOCOLATE IS ALREADY GONE!" The blonde yelled.

_Should I give him my chocolate? No, I shouldn't. He might give it to somebody-_ "Who do you want to give it anyway?"

He looked down with a tint blush on his gorgeous face. "T-To Sakura-chan."

_I WILL NEVER GIVE IT!_ "Y-You should drop by tomorrow if they already made some. Don't worry," Then, he gave the blonde a pat on the back. "I'm sure you'll get one."

Naruto lifted his face with a smile. "R-Really?"

"Yep! Trust your brother!"

"Yeah!" Then, they gave each other bro fist.

After his parting with Naruto, he bumped into someone. It's Sakura Haruno!

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

_This girl!_ "H-Hey. Where are you going?"

"To buy chocolates..." She said with a sweet smile but that smile NEVER get into him. "You?"

"I'm on the way home. May I ask you one thing?" Sakura gave him a -hmmn- and he proceeded on. "To whom are you giving that?"

"H-HUH? T-To the one I love of course! Ahaha!"

"And who is that 'one I love'?" He asked with a super serious face. "Huh?"

"Y-You'll know tomorrow!"

_She's being secretive. I already know it's Naruto anyway._ "Don't worry, Naruto will be happy."

Her aura somehow become furious. "S-Sure. I'll be going. See you tomorrow at school."

"Sure."

With a tailwind, Sasuke ran and ran until he reached the lake where he treats as his 'secret place'. He sat to the sand and started throwing pebbles.

_Why Sakura!? Why Sakura?! Why can't you understand that I'm here?! Ever since we were kids... I know that I'm not the one you like... but..._ "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I LIKE YOU!?"

"Y-You okay, Sasuke?"

"Naruto...! W-Why are you here?"

"I took a detour... but seriously, why are you shouting by yourself? Are you somehow... mad?"

"N-No. I just... felt somehow nervous for my tomorrow's confession. I-I tried telling it to my friend here, the lake. Ahaha..." He ended it with a fake laugh.

"A-Aren't I your friend, Sasuke? I'm your friend so... let's practice it!" He sat next to me afterwards. "Okay. Start~!"

_I'm so nervous not because of my confession, it's because Naruto is here._ "Why don't you... go first?"

"To give you a start? Okay then." He took a deep sigh and exhaled it. "Okay... It's been years since I've noticed that I loved you. You might hit me a lot and hate me a lot... but I want you to know that I love you from the very start."

_Naruto..._ "I love you too!"

"Heh?"

Heat immediately went to his face and ears. He took his bag and ran away towards his house. After he reached his house, he leaned on the door. "So embarrassing!"

It's been years since I've noticed that I loved you. You might hit me a lot and hate me a lot... but I want you to know that I love you from the very start.

"I really can't confess to him! If he says that to Sakura, I might die from heart ache! I really really can't..." Then, tears started flowing on the raven's cheeks up to his chin. "Why... did I fell in love with him anyway?!"

_Why... did I fell..._

_in love... _

_with a guy..._

_who can't love..._

_me back?_

**[ The Next Day, February 14] [8:12 AM]**

"So... I need to invite Sakura to the rooftop... and you'll... confess?" I fearfully repeated what she said.

"Yep. Sakura-chan likes you after all!"

"I-If that's so... why are you not turned off? I-Is that how you love Sakura?"

The Hero of the Leaf Village just smiled at him. Of course, since he loves this guy a lot, he can't be naughty to his sight. So, he talked to Sakura.

"What do you mean by that?! I-Is this a confession?" The pink haired asked.

"J-Just go, okay?"

Sakura nodded like a pet dog and ran away squealing. "Kiyaa!"

_Like I'll confess to you. _

At break time, Sakura went to the rooftop where the blonde is waiting.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"W-Where Sasuke? Sasuke's here right? Hey! Naruto!"

Even though his heart is aching, Naruto still answered. "I used Sasuke to talk to you..."

"This can't be! Sasuke told me that he will confess to me! Then, why? Don't tell me Naruto-"

"Yes Sakura-chan! Yes! I do-"

Sasuke entered the scene with a smile. "Yes, you got it Sakura... It's true."

"It's true that... You and Naruto are together?!"

"A-AH?!" Sasuke shouted but his face can't deny that he likes that hunch. "W-Well..." He secretly looked at Naruto. Naruto is just looking down. It's obvious that he had that so seriously. "I don't know. Ask Naruto."

Naruto looked up and smiled at Sakura. "Sakura-chan... Sasuke, can you leave for a minute?"

Why should I leave? "S-Sure..."

He left the scene. After they are sure that Sasuke is not around anymore, Naruto started talking. Sakura is somehow speechless but she understood the situation. Naruto asked a favor and Sakura agreed.

"You got it?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded. "Good."

"This afternoon... at 2 o'clock. In front of the Hokage's Building... Is that it?"

The blonde smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for cooperating."

_**On the next chapter:**_

_** * Sasuke's Nervousness**_

_*** Naruto and Sakura's plan**_

_**"It's true that I had feelings for you... but I love someone else now..."**_

_**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


End file.
